


Freedom From Disturbance

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Devil May Cry, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devil May Cry/Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne crossover. Dante brings a present home for Vergil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom From Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, Ataraxia isn't a real life condition; I just liked the sound of it in Lucky Number Slevin.

"You there, big brother?"

It was a strange sentiment, given that different cultures would give different answers as to whether the first twin to come out was the oldest or youngest, but it was one that had stood through the years. And while Dante might now be physically older than his brother, it was Vergil who had been in Hell - quite literally - for longer than Dante had technically lived. Being on either side of a dimension gap was confusing, even for those born into a family that wouldn't have existed without it.

"Come in."

Dante's smirk was wide as he opened the door, finding Vergil spread across the sofa with a book resting in his lap. "Brought you a visitor," he said teasingly, nudging forward their guest. Naoki wasn't too impressed with the treatment judging by the glare he cast before looking over at Vergil.

"You're better looking than your brother."

"That's debatable," Vergil replied but smiled nonetheless, putting his book aside. "We were identical at one point."

Dante knew his brother was being modest, that Hell had kept the blue-clothed body on that perfect cusp between the slender end of adolescence and the broad masculinity of full adulthood, but let the comment slide. Naoki's gaze returned to him, ever-disapproving. "You should wear your hair like his."

"And spend five hours fixing it every day? No thanks." Dante pushed Vergil's feet off the sofa's arm so he could perch there, pleasantly distracting himself by eyeing up the full length of his brother's legs. "So, Vergil, what do you think of my little master?"

"I didn't know you made a habit of bringing work home," Vergil replied before swinging his legs off the sofa and looking back up at Naoki. "What made you let the cat drag you in?"

"Your brother can't resist breaking rules," Naoki replied, walking around the room and lightly touching everything on the shelves, finding himself swiftly pulled back from a collection of glass balls.

"True demons shouldn't play with holy water," Dante scolded lightly, keeping a grip on the back of the boy's pants longer than was strictly necessary.

"You let a demon hire you?" Vergil said, tone intrigued but not shocked.

"He's cute and a troublemaker. Got to love a kindred spirit." Dante let go of Naoki's pants and returned to looking at his brother. "Well?"

"What?"

"Not feeling too wordy today? What do you think?"

"You'll forgive me for taking more than two minutes to form an impression of someone," Vergil replied in a tone that pretty much advertised the fact it was a dig at Dante's casual manner. "But if you want first impressions, I would say striking and depressingly like you." The younger-looking brother gave Naoki another cursory look. "And if you'll forgive me, not that I especially care, questionable dress sense."

"You should meet Loki."

Dante laughed, knowing all too well why Naoki would mention that particular denizen of the underworld, before getting up off the sofa and slinging an arm around his master's waist. "Aren't you going to help me show him the bedroom, Verge?"

"I'm sure you know its sights already," Came the reply, tone carefully uninterested although he didn't particularly protest when Dante squeezed his shoulder as encouragement to follow.

Naoki wasted no time on actually entering the room, gave the room a perfunctory glance before kicking off his shoes, peeling off his pants and sitting quite perfectly in the center of the bed. "Twins in a double? People will talk."

Dante made no attempt to hide his interest in the demi-fiend, moving to sit next to him and trail fingers down the smooth back. Naoki seemed to be enjoying the little show for Vergil as much as the demon-hunter was, had carefully positioned his legs to protect his modesty in a fashion that made him look very much the tempting coquette. It was all pretence, a game thought up long before they had actually made it to Dante's shared abode, but tempting the blue-clothed half-demon into bed was proving to be more entertaining than expected. He hastened to wonder how entertaining events in the bed would be once they had actually succeeded in luring the younger-looking twin.

Vergil seemed largely unimpressed, though Dante knew all too well from experience that there were many worlds between his brother's indifference and his brother's disdain. His current expression belonged in the latter category, which would often lead to good things provided one made an effort. "Smutty and smart-mouthed. He really does seem your type."

Dante lunged and grabbed a fistful of Vergil's shirt, pulling him onto the bed. "Don't be so mean-spirited." He smirked in response to his brother's snarl, nipped at Vergil's bottom lip while moving his free hand to grip the hardening flesh trapped within snakeskin pants. "We didn't bring you here to watch." Angry, biting movements then that switched between kisses and trying to tear each other's jaws off. He couldn't see much past Vergil, didn't want to for a minute as he'd not stirred the demon inside his brother since his return from Hell and its possessive tongue was something he'd missed, but strong hands had slipped between them that he knew were not Vergil's. Unzipping sounds first, then a second set of sounds accompanied by feeling, and looking down confirmed what Vergil's glare and sharp intake of breath already told him. His brother leant forward and then Dante found himself gasping as Naoki's unsettling confident hands switched targets. The boy certainly wasn't short on initiative, and Dante felt his loss keenly when he let go and shifted back in the bed.

"You argue too much," Naoki said, eyes both playful and too old for his frame.

"Something is wrong with you," Vergil accused, and in between cheering he wasn't on the receiving end of said accusation for once, Dante wondered what his brother's erection thought of all this rationalisation.

"Yes," Naoki replied with a smile, casting his eyes down at Vergil's pants and gripping them, taking advantage of the younger-looking twin's shock at an actual answer to pull them down and off those amazing legs.

Good idea, actually. Dante shucked his own trousers and flung them off the bed with panache.

"Ataraxia."

"That's a myth," Vergil replied, his certainty sounding more convincing than Dante's had been when Naoki first told him.

"Believe what you like, but I've never feared a decision in my life. Not since I was born." Naoki's disinterest in the argument showed as he moved to Dante's side, bringing a happily familiar tube from the bedside table.

"You're a demi-fiend too?"

"Was, at least." Dante's eyes widened when his own legs were pushed apart, Naoki's fingers slick with the tube's contents thrusting inside him while the boy continued talking. "Lucifer was hazy on the details."

They seemed to be done arguing at last but there was still a moment's pause when Naoki pulled his fingers out of Dante and sat back. It was confusion more than anything else, and Dante felt strangely on display the moment he realised Naoki hadn't prepped him for himself - it had been for Vergil, who quickly took advantage of the offer.

God, being on the receiving end was better than he remembered, unless - and it was entirely possible - Vergil really was just that good. Naoki didn't settle for too long, moving to block Dante's view, then throat, with his erection. The demon-hunter still had to admire the fact Naoki's markings really did extend everywhere on his body, wondered if it was the only cock in existence you could legitimately call pretty, and then Vergil's angle shifted to give Naoki room and soft lips kissed the head of his cock, and thinking stopped. Wet heat and hard heat drove him to distraction, vocalisation impossible around the length in his mouth, so he hoped digging his fingers into Naoki's hips and thrusting back against Vergil's motions would give the two some idea that they were doing a really fucking good job.

Dante came first and hard, pushing Naoki back at the last minute because he always grit his teeth and wasn't about to cost the young demon something valuable. He wasn't ashamed either, especially given it meant getting to watch Naoki grab the tube again, prep himself, and ride Vergil's cock until they both came. Hell, if they'd lasted five minutes longer he would have joined in again, stamina be damned. It was a strange relief to be so worn out that speech wasn't worth the effort, more of a relief that he was the only one amongst them not to need towelling off courtesy of Naoki's attentions and Vergil being the one to make the demi-fiend come. Pity no-one had invented a magatsuhi-powered camera yet, because seeing those two undone and damn near snuggling afterwards would have been worth any amount of videotape. If others were to see the particular arrangement of limbs they had managed, not one would have guessed Vergil had been reluctant beforehand. It was nice to have finally brought his brother a present he liked.

Vergil did end up talking again, though quietly enough not to completely jar Dante out of the half-sleep he'd fallen into. "We'll be bad for you," he said, brushing his knuckles across Naoki's cheek.

"Is that a promise?"

Vergil closed his eyes and relaxed further into the bedsheets. "People around us have a habit of dying."

"I was a smoker and I never retreat. I have a habit of trying to."

Vergil's laugh was soft and tired but rang in Dante's mind clear as a bell, even as he moved sluggishly to curl up against his brother. Naoki could keep Vergil's front to himself as far as Dante was concerned because no matter what else might happen soon enough, no matter how mutually bad they could all be for one another, anyone and anything that made Vergil finish escaping Hell was welcome to him. Naoki had hired the demon-hunter for one macca, a flip of a coin deciding between that and half of everything the boy had. For making Vergil laugh, Dante would have paid him back that half and more.

Naoki woke up to find the brothers already out of bed, a cigarette in his left hand and two macca in his right.

.

The End


End file.
